


An Angel's Kiss

by Jena Bartley (jenab)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-21
Updated: 2011-12-21
Packaged: 2017-10-27 15:39:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/297409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenab/pseuds/Jena%20Bartley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lisa knows the language of Balthazar's kisses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Angel's Kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kijikun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kijikun/gifts).



Balthazar is all flashy movements, smart remarks and endless commentary. It drove Lisa crazy to have the angel hanging out around her. “Looking out for you.” he’d claimed, on behalf of his good friend Cassy and Cassy’s mud monkey Dean.

It took her awhile to see underneath all that to the angel who was hurting and tired. In many ways he was like Dean. Smart attitude and even worse mouth hiding deep wells of pain. Though she would never tell either of them that. They would only start another argument again. But after living with Dean for a year, Lisa’s learned to look deeper for the clues that would let her inside Balthazar’s mind.

After she started sleeping with him, Lisa learned a new language from Balthazar in the way he kissed. She knew when he was in a playful mood by the way he nipped her lower lip, eyes bright with mischief. He had a dozen different ways to kiss her that conveyed so much of his mood. The best one was when he tipped her chin up, his eyes full of affection and adoration as he leaned down to kiss her softly.

Although Lisa was pretty sure she’ll never hears the words “I love you” from him, she knows she was loved by the way he kissed her. His wings would encircle her, soft against her skin as he cupped her face. His mouth moved gently over hers, taking his time as everything disappeared around her in the cocoon of his wings.


End file.
